


Acting out our old parts.

by Farfalla_Racine



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angel Shane Madej, Demon Ryan Bergara, Freeform, Help, Just Friends, No Beta, Prolly OOC, We Die Like Men, because why not, not really shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla_Racine/pseuds/Farfalla_Racine
Summary: Shane would love to work quietly on his editing, and if this dude was going to keep talking to him like they were old pals, Shane would like to know at least why.Or: The college au literally no one needed.





	Acting out our old parts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, uhm, the basics:  
> *I've never written anything before.  
> *I saw a picture saying "Todo angel necesita un demonio que le invite a un café", so I had to run with it.  
> *Yeah, english is my second language, hehe, so, be nice.  
> *I barely know how a03 works, so, if any formating errors... you know why. I'll try and fix it.  
> *No beta, we die like men.

Like every Thursday evening since classes started, Shane was at the café nearby school. It was picture-perfect for people majoring in any kind of art-related field. From the way the curtains let in the 5 pm sun, the tables, the exposed-brick walls, the flyers for local events stacking on top the entrance table, to the smell of coffee, and people talking about the best new release in the indie-film world. He almost fitted in, but like someone that still doesn't know if he's doing thing the correct way, he missed a little in the aesthetic. Beanie and big glasses where present, but the sweater and jean jacket didn't quite fit with the flannel that was sneaking from under the cuffs and neck.

That was exactly how it started. A "hey, cool hat", coming from a mixed race guy, latino-like, but possibly more than that [with more time, he could determine what, he was good at that]. Shane was sure he had seen him in some classes, but never really crossed too many words with him. Different circles, you know? "But I don't know what you're trying to achieve here" the guy continued, taking a sit in the chair across from him. "Don't get me wrong, I dig each piece individually, but man, just how many layers are you wearing", The guy took a sip from his cup, barely tasting it, he took the lid off, grabbed a few sugar packets from the little dish next to Shane's computer and mixed them in his drink using the spoon inside Shane's cup. "Oh, how rude of me. I'm Ryan", even then, he didn't say it with a hint of regret in his voice. It was the chilliest attitude Shane had ever seen from someone, really disconcerting. He was about to reply when Ryan was getting up again. "We should do this again, see ya". And just like that, he was gone.

Really confused, he went back to his work. He had so-many-hours to work on it before turning it in, and he could not afford to lose any time.

 

[-----]

 

For the rest of the week, Shane paid attention to that self-proclaimed Ryan, but whenever he got a glimpse of him on classes, he was doing his own stuff, talking, reading, watching something on his phone, rarely paying attention to the actual classes. With no reason to reach out to him, he just let it pass as a sporadic kind of interaction. So life went on.

Until the very next Thursday. When Ryan once again sat down in front of him. It was basically unannounced: Shane had his headphones on, trying to catch the perfect second to fuse two audio clips to create a decent transition between two different sounds, recorded at different volumes, with two different devices. He had been so focused on it for the last five minutes that he certainly did not realize Ryan sitting down in silence, partially covered by the computer screen. Ryan just sat there, sipping from his cup and going through his phone.

"Jesus Christ, man! how long have you been there!?" Shane's voice, as startled as it was, managed to startle Ryan as well.  
"Oh, y'know, a while", just like that the chill was back, now he was staring. Was that half a smirk? a quarter smirk? Shane was confused. No one said anything for a couple of seconds. "And... how may I help you?"  
"You have a name? Is this your first time meeting somebody?"  
"I'm Shane".  
"Shane, uh?" Ryan said it in a funny way, like tasting it.  
"Shane Madej".  
"Well, it was cool seeing you again, Shane, Shane Madej". This guy looked, talked, and acted as if he was straight out of a movie.  
"Hey, won't you tell me what do you want? Or are you waiting for a zoom-in on your face before starting the next scene?"  
"Movie Talk, I like how you can tell you are still focused on school".  
"It's just halfway through the semester. And please answer so I can come back to my small crisis".  
"Oh, nothing, just a friendly talk with my pal. 'Long time no see' and all that stuff". Shane was disoriented. Big time. What was this guy talking about?  
"Eh, Ryan? yeah, well, I am in great confusion. Also, we share like, three classes. One of them was today. And you also approached me last week".  
"Yeah, but y'know..." now he was getting closer, a more intimate tone, a secret, perhaps? "... it's been a while since we've seen each other" and he pulled back, waiting for a reaction. The way he said 'seen' had Shane worried. What was that supposed to mean? Was he insinuating something? A black-out-drunk make out session at a party? A dating app match? a confession-time-connection while high? He just couldn't think of a place or time where he would fit.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about".  
"Sure, Shane, of course, you don't". He checked his phone, grabbing his bag and leaving. A casual "See ya later" and out the door he was.

 

[-----]

 

Shane was breaking his head trying to place Ryan in any context. He asked around to his friends, just to get a better view of this guy. Boy friends came with some of the stats: He was in a fraternity, he played basketball. Five foot nine, a fan of the gym, third year, maybe this mayor or maybe that other one, but not really sure because a lot of times he skipped classes so often they couldn't agree if he was taking them or not. His girl friends were somewhat helpful: He dated a so-called Helen but broke up a few months ago. He had a way with words that could make you tell him your social security number while laughing at his charm. 

There was a series of anecdotes that may or not have been true about him. Someone had a friend that was a classmate of a friend of Ryan's and allegedly at a party, they saw how he came up with the longest list of serial killers in a minute (eighteen!) in a weird game of beer pong, before shooting the coolest trick shot and winning the final round. Someone also mentioned the "Perfect way of cutting a pizza", that included a lighter, a Roomba and two quarters, and even when others remembered it, nobody could explain to him what had happened [I was throwing up in the bathroom, but I was basically there]. Someone knew for a fact that he had taken the same class each year, just because he liked it, and the professor was super fine with it. Ryan Steven Bergara from California, was an interesting guy, to say the least.

The next day, between classes, part out of boredom and part out of curiosity, he asked once again.  
"So is he like a fuck boy, a bad boy, or a bro?", Sara and Jen said they really didn't know, but they were under the impression he was a pretty chill dude. Shane was already aware of that.  
"Wait a sec", Jen waived her hand at a boy across the hallway, trying to get his attention. Finally, he saw her and walked towards them, with a big smile on his face.  
"Hi, girl!! How are you doing?" he said stretching his smile even more.  
"Hey, Curly, I'm good. Look, my boy Shane here is having some boy issues and we need information". Shane felt exposed. "What do you know about Ryan Bergara?"  
"No, it's not like that. We are just wandering-" But Curly was already taking a seat on the couch next to them.  
"Oh, honey, don't worry. A long time ago I decided to be that Tía that knows everything about everyone's business. You said Ryan Bergara, what do you need to know? If you're thinking of little secrets..." Maybe a little information would be helpful, after all, they still had some time to kill before the next class.  
"I don't really know what I'm looking for, whatever Intel would work, I guess". Curly straightened in his seat, reaching for every detail he could think of. He started listing facts, but as he went on, his voice shifted to more and more casual.  
"He's always been a California dude. He's part Mexican, part Asian. He has a younger brother- Actually, my cousin Alejo used to be friends with him I think. Jacob Bergara or something, y'know? OK lemme..." Jen was fairly unamused, while Shane was watching a human LinkedIn working his magic. Hispanic people were a powerful force and Shane took a mental note of never getting on their bad side.  
"Ok, sorry, yeah. Ryan Bergara is a super cool guy. He has gotten cooler with the years, to be honest, because before he was quieter and more like, on the low, y'know? not like actually introvert or shy, but, not this crazy dude bro he is now, with his frat life and... I remember once I was babysitting my cousin, and mini Bergara came over to play, and like, big Bergara came later and we end up talking about spirits and a haunted room in the back of my house... yeah, now that I think about it, he has changed a lot", his tone went down a little "he's more cocky now. I'm not saying tread lightly, but maybe take it into consideration. Now if you excuse me...". Then he stood up, exchanged some more words with Jen and Sara and left for class.  
"Did that help?"  
"I'm not sure it didn't".

 

[-----]

 

The third time Ryan sat down in front of him, Shane was almost waiting for him. Ryan had a plate of cookies in his hand, and sat it between them, in an offering motion. 

"Hi Ryan, thanks for the blessing of your presence once again," Shane said, without looking up from his laptop. He heard Ryan snickering at the comment. "I can't help it, my parents raised me with awnry passion for strange expressions".  
"Oh, no, I wasn't laughing at that".  
"No?"  
"No, you said I was blessing you, and that's kind of funny considering... Well, you'll get it eventually", Shane raised an eyebrow, still looking at the screen, but paying more attention to the conversation than his work.  
"I'm still confused, Ryan". The tone was like stating the obvious.  
"You know, you've always been like that. You can't say 'It's nice', you go and say some shit like 'Almost delightful', I never get tired of it". Considering that they never spoke outside of that specific café, that bold statement had Shane's confusion reaching new levels. His mind couldn't focus anymore, so he gave in to the chat.  
"And how would you know that?". He grabbed a cookie and dipped it in the coffee he had. God, that felt like the perfect cookie.  
"C'mon, Shane".  
"Ry, please, help me here".  
"Uh? we are going with nicknames now? How about I call you 'big guy'?"  
"It's not like you gave me your full name" He let out a little too low. No, he wasn't nervous.  
"They know me as Ryan Bergara" He looked at him straight to the eye. "But I have the feeling you already knew that". Shane tried not to lose his relaxed expression. This guy was chill and smooth, and Shane wasn't having a good time.  
"I've been asking around, yeah. And don't call me 'big guy', it's not original. I get it, I'm tall".  
"Sasquatch".  
"OK, I'm done with this conversation, thank you for the cookies".  
"Right, right. Let me just add I'm flattered you 'asked around' about me before you go back to whatever lil' project you have there".  
"Please, Ryan, don't..." Don't what, exactly? "just answer me, why the sudden interest in talking to me at this specific café?"  
"You still don't remember. That's fine" Did he sound disappointed?  
"Just a clue?"  
"How about later?"

"And then he left! just like that!" he told his friends at lunch the next day. A few of them where awfully invested in this story. "Please help me out, is there something I'm not seeing here?" But no one could come up with a good answer. They had theories, but they were just that, theories. Their favorites where "Childhood friend, separated by tragic events", "Summer crush at a beach, forgotten between alcohol and weed", and "Soulmates looking for each other in the next life". 

Shane was pretty sure his friends were having more fun than they needed with this. Probably he should also take it lightly, but every time he remembered that expression, like Ryan was a little hurt, he felt desperate. He didn't want him hurt.  
"Why do you care so much? Do you want to be his friend?" Sara said.  
"Or more than that?" Jen had to add, teasingly.  
"Why don't you invite him to have lunch with us?" Brent suggested. Their intentions were reasonable, there was no doubt about it, but Shane couldn't explain it. How to tell them that this felt like a personal quest, where he had to figure this out if he wanted to continue living the life he was destined to have?  
"Please, I have no interest in Ryan Steven Bergara. It's just odd, you know, the whole situation". Then he took a large bite out his burger, hoping he wouldn't have to talk about feelings towards Bergara for the rest of the break. He did have feelings for him, but more similar to intrigue than anything else; intrigue, confusion, and something between a vague longing and frustration, like when you can't remember the name nor rhythm of a song you used to listen to at very specific situations, but the feeling is still there.

 

[-----]

 

"Please, I'm trying really hard here."  
He said the fourth Thursday, moving his things to the side to have a clear view of Ryan, who was dropping at the seat like he was in the intimacy of his own bedroom. This time he didn't have a coffee, but Shane slid a mug towards him. Ryan raised an eyebrow in questioning motion.  
"I asked the lady what you ordered. And she so happens to remember it, she was full of giggles when I said your name. She might be part of your fan club".  
"Look, I'm thinking I should just let you be; check again in some time, see if you've figured it out. I'm just-, I think we haven't been making any progress". His chill was fading. He looked a little tired by all of this.  
"Why don't you just tell me? I don't even know what I don't know! Have we met before?, do I owe you money or something?" He felt almost guilty. like he was really messing up something. Big time.  
"Oh, big guy..." His expressions turned to a stare into nothing. Gears turning in his head.  
"Please? Ryan?" They were now looking at each other in the eyes, holding the gaze. Shane was willing to hold the stare for as long as he needed.  
"But- ugh, Shane-" Ryan took a breath, he had made a decision, "You told me not to tell you. You told me you wanted to figure it out on your own". Shane was perplexed. That made no sense at all.  
"I don't know what you are talking about".  
"I figured. Look... last time... last time you made me promise I wouldn't tell you. We made some sort of bet. You said you would come looking for me, and I said I would come looking for you first". He pointed at Shane with his open hand. "Clearly I won, but it's no fun if I can't rub it in your face".

Shane could feel the warmth of his coffee fading away by the minute. Shane could feel the sadness in the other guy's voice. He could feel a desperate need to be of some help, even when still couldn't figure out the why, he needed to be on Ryan Steven Bergara's side.  
"I'm sorry, man". For a few minutes, they didn't say anything. Their actions were mute, taking sips of their mugs, nibbling on some snacks, cleaning the crumbs and drops, it was a gloomy atmosphere, feeling like they lost something, even when Shane wasn't sure what.

The silence was broken by Ryan. "Giorgio Vizzardelli was an Italian serial killer. He murdered just five people in total, but he did kill two of them in just one day. He was fourteen, and his victims were people that worked at his school. He was a fan of Al Capone", Ryan said it as casually as someone talking about their lunch. "This happened in 1938".  
"That year, also in Italy, a college professor mysteriously disappeared. He sent a sketchy note to a professor friend telling him he was getting off the grid" Shane said, just as casually, after thinking about it for just a few seconds ", some people theorized he was murdered or kidnapped because he could work on the creation of an atomic bomb. Others said suicide or he ran away to Argentina or Venezuela. A few years ago Rome declared he had been living in Venezuela because of a personal choice and officially closed the case".  
"So you are also passionate of random Italian events happening in 1938? I thought I was the only one". The shorter one said, with just a hint of a joke inflecting the voice.  
"What can I say? history can be pretty interesting and bizarre. I must confess I had heard about your love for serial killers, but I expected Zodiac and Holmes and nothing else". Shane's answer was sincere, and because of it, it was the perfect amount of casual and circling the borders of teasing. As a result, Ryan giggled, the mood becoming immediately less dense. Maybe not everything was lost.  
"You talk about them like they're yo' homies", he pointed, a soft smile forming with his words; it was reassuring to know he wasn't mad. "Hey, I'll think of something to help us out, ok? And before you say anything, no, I can't just tell you like that, it's kinda a big deal, y'know?" 

They kept talking about their interest in specific historical events and kept drinking from their mugs until they were finished. For the first time, they were having an actual conversation, like two friends hanging out at a café. Shane closed his laptop and picked up his things. "Where are you going now?"  
"Uhm... I guess to my room, I have to return a book to the library today".  
"Ok, let's go". Shane was feeling this was the right time to take the next step in their relationship. It was time to talk outside the café, like two normal people. Maybe he was moving too fast for Ryan, but he couldn't wait anymore.  
"I'll go with you. We really need to get those interaction levels up". A short, surprised breath followed by "You mean like The Sims? A Sims reference?" Ryan's face lighted up with surprise "You are a total nerd even now!"

They deliberately tried to ignore any topic in the conversation that involved the secret thing, that essential part that was in their pasts but was in the vicinity of mystery. They started talking about classes, mostly.

All the way from the coffee shop to Ryan's home was about twenty minutes of walking, crossing between a few buildings on campus, and across a green area with lazy students enjoying the sun that was peeking after some cold weeks. Shane followed him because he had absolutely no idea where they were going, but none of them pointed it out.

Shane then asked about his buddies and how it was living with other dudes in a fraternity, in return, he got to tell his story of moving from the Mid-West to California, living in a stupid dorm with a weird guy that never picked up his socks ["Pros and cons, man, you can't have it all" Ryan had said, pointing out that one guy playing tambourine at 11 at night was better than living with four more guys].

It was surprisingly easy for them to act like this. Ryan seemed to enjoy Shane's company, and Shane didn't feel out of place, talking to the guy that so suddenly had decided to become his friend. Friend? Were they friends, finally? Where is the barrier, the line that separates acquaintances and friends? Had they crossed it yet? Shane looked at the scene: neither of them was talking, the silence casual. There was a space of about a few feet separating between them, barely larger than the one friends used, but no tension coming from their postures, Ryan going slightly in front of him, absently thinking of God knows what, looking up to the trees, making a walk he knew by memory.

People usually won't be thinking of naming intrapersonal relationships until they are somewhat romantic. "Lovers", "just friends", "a someone he was seeing", "partners", "exes". Those were the ones that mattered, not "a guy I just met", "friends", "acquaintances", "buddies", "besties". Those came naturally, they had a much wider and loser meaning; Society wouldn't judge them for using one or the other. Still, Shane couldn't stop wondering how Ryan felt about it. He would never ever dare to make him uncomfortable by saying they "barely knew each other" if Ryan would have said, "He's a friend of mine".

But having into consideration the feelings of Ryan in their weird relationship didn't make him no angel. His sense of humor involved a lot of teasing and banter. His hobbies included having heated (yet friendly) discussions. Some people couldn't keep up with his ironic jokes, his sarcastic tone, and what could he do about it? No, against any doubt, Shane could be a son-a-bitch, as strange and off-putting he was. And he loved it. So yeah, wondering if Ryan was feeling uncomfortable by the distance and posture of his body, and willing to modify it if Ryan wanted him to didn't mean Shane was, in fact, the nicest kid in the block.

Finally, they were in front of Ryan's living space. The short man walking through the door ended their ranting on the best and worst Fast and Furious movies, something that probably sounded like an argument to anyone else if it wasn't for the numerous bursts of laughter and wheezing that had come with it.  
"You coming in?" Ryan raised an eyebrow to the lanky man. He stayed there changing his weight from one foot to the other.  
"No," He said. "I'll wait". Uh, maybe he didn't want to meet his bros yet? He didn't know? Anyway, it seemed a little invasive.  
"Come on, man". Ryan had a really specific look that said Whatever You Are Thinking, You Know It's Stupid. What could Shane do? it was true. 

He walked inside, only to find the space empty. A small kitchen connected directly to a small living room. The only things that truly belonged there were nothing more than the TV, the couch, the coffee table, and the rug, and for some reason, there seemed to be sports gear scattered in every corner. Shane couldn't help but notice the wide variety of stains, all in different surfaces, of different ages, and more confusing, of different origins. Feeling kind of out of place, Shane moved around a little, trying to find a spot where his long limbs wouldn't touch anything. What was taking Ryan so long? 

Someone rushed down the stairs, but it wasn't the guy he was expecting. This one was way taller, way slimmer and way more Asian, hair died some pastel color Shane wouldn't even try to identify. His eyes were wide open, unresting, jumping from one object to the next. Finally, he went to Shane, vomiting words.  
"Hi, I'm Steven and I need your help. There's a guy coming here, and he's looking for something that I took, but I can't give it back yet!" he handed him a plastic bag so rolled up he couldn't determine what was inside, "I don't know who you are, but you have to keep it until he's gone, ok?" His eyes darted to the window, and his expression changed to one that was fear and adrenaline. Steven smiled. "He is almost here! ok, quick, make it look like we are busy".

"I'm waiting for Ryan?" Suddenly Steven's posture changed to a relaxed one, a tone of voice nothing other than casual. Exaggeratedly casual.  
"I don't know why Ryan is taking so long, dude— Oh, hi Chris! How you doing, man?" Chris was serious. Shane slid the packet to his back pocket in a swift movement, while turning a little to face the new guy.

"Steven, I'm not in the mood right now, where is it?" They had to admit, he was almost intimidating.  
"Hi, I'm Shane". Just now Chris looked at him. Up and down, like he couldn't believe there was someone else demanding his attention now.  
"Hi, Shane. So, where's my— my". Whatever he was trying to say he didn't want Shane to know. He would direct frustrated eyes at Shane's face. At the exact moment Chris was going to say something, Ryan came down the stairs. 

"Steven, I want it tonight, ok? it isn't funny anymore. Ryan, good to see you, I'm leaving now. Shane". And just like that, he stormed out.  
"You still have Chris's pot?" Ryan let a little laugh scape.  
"Right now Shane has it"  
"Christ, that's what it is?" Shane said, getting it out of his pocket.  
"No, Shane, not Christ, Chris. It's Chris's pot". Ryan replied, Steven chuckling to the stupid joke. "Well, I'm ready", a few taps to the book in his hand for emphasis and out the door he was.

 

[-----]

 

Shane didn't know what to expect for the rest of the week. Walking around campus finishing some errands with Ryan was the first time they did something together, besides... coffee. They did get along, like old friends catching up, and not like two strangers that mutually decided to be friends. It was a weird mix of both feelings. The overall mood was nice and relaxed, but the questions were of those who didn't know each other ["Any siblings, Shane? A brother? I have a brother too! Yeah, I know a lot of people have siblings, but it's a funny coincidence, don't you think? We both have one this time]. It was only a natural reaction to be on the perplexed side, considering Ryan knew him better than he knew Ryan. Maybe for Ryan, it was like catching up with an old friend, so who was Shane to kill the mood?

 That changed later that same night.

 _Unknown number:_ Hey hey there is going to be the party at my place so maybe you can go _[20:35]_

 _Unknown number:_ Steven says he misses you _[20:35]_

 _Unknown number:_ It's Ryan btw _[20:36]_

 _You:_ How did you get my number _[20:52]_

 _Unknown number:_ Uhhh _[21:05]_

 _Unknown number:_ 2 weeks ago you went to the bathroom... _[21:05]_

 _You:_ And you hacked into my phone? _[21:06]_

 _Unknown number:_ 1131 is not a safe password. It barely counts _[21:06]_

 _Unknown number:_ And you didnt ask for mine so what was i going to do _[21:06]_

 _Unknown number:_ Anyway you up for it _[21:06]_

 _Unknown number:_ I mean you don't have to but I was thinking it'll be a great time to finally tell you what's going on _[21:07]_

 _You:_ You got me at Steven _[21:07]_

 _You:_ I miss him too _[21:07]_

 _You:_ I enjoyed the five minutes we spent together more than any of our meetings _[21:07]_

 _Uknown number:_ :( _[21:08]_

 _Unknown number:_ Forget it you are not invited anymore _[21:08]_

 _Unknown number:_ I hope not to see you therw friday at 9pm _[21:08]_

 

[-----]

 

Every moment before Friday was nice. The four days happened slowly, and uneventful. Ryan didn't text Shane and Shane didn't text Ryan. Thursday also happened uneventfully. Ryan showed up at Shane's table [Their table? At this point Shane kept the seat in front of him free for Ryan to sit down, and that side of the table also free, for whatever Ryan was having that day] with a book in his hand, read for a while, and they talked a little, Shane heavy on writing technical scripts for a fictional dog food commercial. They didn't mention the party nor the big reveal, not until they stood up and left, nothing more than a short "Tomorrow, at 9?", "More like 10", "Ok, see you there".

But Friday arrived and Boy Oh Boy, Shane had an ever-growing pit in his stomach, slowly but steadily filling with anxiety and anticipation. He was easily distracted all day, and when Jen mentioned it at lunch, he wasn't sure how to explain it. It was a stupid thing, after all.  
"Culmination happens tonight," he said, regretting instantly his words, "the pressing mystery of Ryan Steven Bergara is finally going to be revealed" he added immediately, playing it cool, like that was his intention all along. He had to fight against the comments, but he couldn't really care. For him, it felt like this marked a point in his life, a before and an after, and therefore, it didn't matter what others thought about it.

And that night, after drinking coffee, dressing and changing clothes a couple of times, doing laundry and the dishes, and right when he considered cleaning the fridge, he came to a full stop, grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys, and left without batting an eye. He felt like he was leaving a part of him behind, and as a sign of respect, he shouldn't be looking at it.

It took him several minutes to get to Ryan's, principally due to not knowing the route by heart, but also because he didn't want to rush it. He was going to arrive a little past nine, earlier than what Ryan had told him, but he didn't care. At this point, he wasn't even sure if he was going to enjoy the party. Maybe he was going to be taking care of other people, and with that, he wouldn't have to think about himself having fun. Serving other people was a great way to avoid anxiety, and for some reason, he couldn't quite identify, Ryan saying where/when they met before was a stressful situation.

When he arrived, the party was just beginning. A couple of people were still setting up a table, and Shane found himself immediately helping out. He didn't see Ryan nor Steven until it was quarter to ten. They were talking with some friends and looked like they were already having fun. Shane walked towards them casually, but his heart was racing in his chest. He was greeted by huge smiles.  
"Hey! Y'all know Shane?" Ryan was almost shouting.  
"He's Ryan's good friend" Steven gave him a few energetic pats on his shoulder.  
"Totally!" Shane said, carrying on with it. "Great friends, the best friends! We have matching bracelets and all".  
"Oh yeah?" A girl asked with a genuine smile. "how long have you know each other?"  
"Mmm... two months? and a half, I think". The small group broke into laughter. After that, Shane relaxed, deciding to enjoy the party as long as he could.

 

[-----]

 

"Hey, buddy," Ryan said softly, holding out a red Solo cup for Shane. He was sitting on top of the stairs, looking at the other guests come and go, talking, kissing and whatnots. Shane took the cup and gave it a sniff, trying to get the mixture inside. "It's bourbon on coke. Youll like it. Can I sit?"  
Shane moved to the side, saying 'thanks', and 'of course'. 

The music wasn't as loud as it had been two hours ago, the overall mood changing into something softer. He knew for a fact Ryan had been drinking a lot, because every time he got up he came back with something different in his cup. Shane had been taking it calmly, and both of them looked fairly conscious. The ambiance was perfect for confessions.

"So", Ryan started.  
"So", Shane continued.  
"Are you liking the party?" Ryan looked like he was waiting for a signal.  
"Please, no small talk." it came out a little harsher than expected, so he added softly "But I will appreciate an introduction".  
"Yeah, right, uhm. Please don't interrupt me until I'm done, ok?" Ryan looked away and took a deep breath. They were alone in the staircase. "We've known each other for several years. Many, many years. We've become great friends. Last time we saw each other we were in Morocco. Also, we have this bet, remember? The one I couldn't tell you about? Yeah, well, after some... years, we, uh, go separate ways, and we bet who will find the other first. Last time you won, you lived in Malta, and you found me in Marrakesh".  
"I'm sorry Ryan, I can't—. I've never left the country!" Shane had wide, pleading eyes. He needed to know, but he just couldn't believe Ryan's story. It didn't make any sense, but he couldn't imagine him lying. Wait a minute, could he? Shane looked at those eyes, usually dark brown, but now, under the strange lights, they looked like two black voids. No, he didn't know the guy, not really. He wanted to believe they knew each other, but the facts showed a different story. Ryan could have made up everything he has said for the past two months, for the past ten minutes. He could be lying and Shane wouldn't even know. 

"You know? let me— I'm not sure, uh, I'm just going to go..." He was standing up, holding onto his jacket like it was a lifeline. He gave a last look at Ryan, who was still twisting, trying to release his legs from the bars of the stairs, and fled, down the steps, and across the crowded (and improvised) dancefloor. 

It surprised Ryan the agility someone his size could have, but soon after he was following him, not calling his name, but staring at him, making sure he wouldn't disappear. He caught him just outside, where he was about to cross the street. He grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop and turn to him.  
"Yeah, sorry. Sorry about that. Sorry about the things that I said", Ryan had analyzed the situation in the few seconds Shane had had to scape. It was now or never, he guessed. He had to do what he had to do.

So he did. And it was a kiss. They almost bumped heads, with the force and trajectory Ryan had engaged in. He held Shane's frame in position, not relaxing a muscle. A few moments passed, and then he broke the kiss, waiting for any reaction his friend could have. It was a strong "The fuck?", entirely out of surprise. But Shane didn't have much time to do anything else, because he wasn't there anymore.

He was far, far away, someplace where people weren't supposed to be. Another space, at another time. A different plane, with sounds no human ears could hear, colors no human eyes could see. He felt his body relaxing, every single muscle relaxing one after the other, and he was falling. Physically he was caught by Ryan, but mentally he was falling into a spiral of memories and knowledge, he was well aware humans wouldn't understand. But hey, he wasn't even human, after all. 

 

[-----]

 

His eyes hurt. He knew that. Ryan was there as well, still holding him. They were sitting on the curb.  
"Hey, you back?" Ryan's voice was different, Layered. It was still there, but also it had sounds he couldn't hear before. Shane closed his eyes firmly, then opened them, a few times.  
"Yeah, you didn't blink for like, five minutes". Shane closed his eyes again, but he could still see Ryan. He could see Ryan's dark essence, after all, the important things were invisible to the eyes, right?  
"Ryan..."  
"It's okay, big guy, take your time".  
"I'm sorry!" he looked at Ryan trying to apologize with every cell of his body, "I don't know what took me so long!"  
"But you are back! You don't know how much I missed you!"  
"What's the score, again?" A smug smile formed in Ryan's lips.  
"Sixty-four, sixty-seven, I'm winning"  
"Oh, you demon, I can't believe you won again!" 

And well, he was right.

 

[-----]

 

It had been barely a week after Shane had become conscious. His memories of past lives, and his friendship with this particular demon, came back slowly. He had already learnt how to control his wings, and he was still working on his ability to influence other people, mostly because Sara had broken up with her boyfriend and he wanted to get her mood up a little [I know you want me to just tell Mr. Lewis I won't turn in my paper, but really, I'm mostly done!] 

He was still deciding if it was important to finish school. After all, angels didn't have to be ruled by human's social constructs. He liked it though. So when Ryan sat down in from of him, at their table on the café, Shane was determined not to let him guide the conversation. It could end up with both agreeing on going hiking inside a volcano the night before an exam. No sir, that was not gonna happen, not again.

"Still doing homework?" Ryan took a cookie from the plate. "You know you don't have to?"  
"Hey, when did you become... aware?" Shane ignored that topic. Angel or not, he still had responsibilities.  
"Ugh, I was... fifteen, maybe. Sixteen, seventeen. I went with some friends to a haunted ship, the Queen Mary. Well, long story short, a tube of toothpaste flew across the room and it hit me like a truck". Shane took a cookie and dipped it in the coffee.  
"It, flew across the room?" That was definitely a stupid grin in his face.  
"It stood up on its own before falling" Ryan was a little restrained.  
"All it took you to connect with your demonic side was a toothpaste falling?" Despite wanting to act offended, Shane's wheezing quickly dragged Ryan into a burst of laughter that wouldn't end up for other several minutes.

So that's why he changed? Shane thought, reminding Curly's advice. It seemed so far away in time. It only made sense that Ryan had changed a lot since being a kid, especially if he had discovered he was another type of creature. Lately, it felt like everything was falling into place. So many little things about his life made sense suddenly. His passion for history, his aversion to lying, and his relaxed way of moving through life, to name just a few. And even if he wouldn't admit it out loud, he was glad that Ryan had been the one to help him, instead of realizing himself, all alone. Every angel needs a demon to go grab coffee, even more, when the tradition had been around for quite a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, thanks for reading!  
> *Title was from "Carried away" by Passion Pit, because apparently we like to tittle things with lyrics from songs or phrases that barely relate to the content.  
> *uhm, originally I was going to do Angel!Ryan and Demon!Shane, but this was more challenging! I hope you liked it.  
> *I know it's probably way out of character, but hey, we are like two au's deep, so...  
> *this is literally the first fan work I've done. Like, started and finished. So, no experience on my side.  
> *Any questions? I'll answer them, don't be shy.  
> *leave a comment, it doesn't have to be pretty, I like perfecting things, so go wild ;)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!


End file.
